


Jam with a Friend

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Remus is a little shit who likes to steal other people’s things, but it turns out to be a good thing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	Jam with a Friend

Slowly slithering across the ground, Remus listened intently for footsteps in the minescape. He knew no one would wake up and stop him, he had spiked their food, but it was fun to pretend. A twisted smirk lit up his face as he got to the kitchen. The others had gotten their own crofters recently, and though it would be so much fun to steal Roman’s, cranberry had always been one of his favorite fruits.

Springing up to his feet, Remus quickly threw open the cupboards. There it was, the prized jar, Boo-berry Cranic Attack; once an overdramatic dark side, always an overdramatic dark side! He grabbed the jar, popping the lid open and licking off the top of it before he began to devour the jam. Actually, food was not normally his jam, but everyone loved a good jar of crofters.

Sliding down onto the floor, sitting cross-legged, Remus began to shovel the jam into his mouth with his fingers, licking each one with a gross popping noise. It was delicious, though he would probably never admit it. The flavor was enough to distract him from the sound of footsteps coming towards him, so he was surprised when the light flickered on.

“Remus, what the hell!” Virgil stood in the entryway of the kitchen, blocking his exit, but Remus had no intention of skittering away like a coward.

“Virgy, you should be in bed, it’s very late.”

“I barely sleep, and you know that.”

“Yeah, but the powder in your food should have kept you knocked out.”

Virgil did not look amused. “I figured you spiked it. You realize I’ve built an immunity from living with you?”

Remus shrugged, holding up the half-eaten jar, a toothy smirk on his face. “Jam?”

“I am not eating out of the same jar as you.”

“Too bad virgy, looks like you won’t get any jam.” He pretended to pout, wanting to tease and pull at Virgil’s strings.

“Fuck you,” He walked towards a different cupboard and pulled out another jar of the same jam, leaving Remus confused.

“Don’t give me that look, trash goblin. I know you, and I knew you would come steal some of my jam.” He also grabbed a box of animal crackers before sitting down in front of Remus. “Now, you gonna let me enjoy my snack in peace?”

For a moment Remus’ brain stuttered, trying to catch up to what exactly was happening, but then a warmth of familiarity fell over him. Nights where Virgil couldn’t sleep and they would sit in the kitchen, Remus distracting Virgil until he could relax again.

“Doubtful!” He took another scoop of Jam in his fingers and Virgil grimaced just a bit. Though, if Remus didn’t know any better, he might think that there was a slight fond smile on the emo’s face. It was hidden behind the jam-covered cookie, but Remus wanted it to be there.

Still, he would indulge in his jam, in this sense of familiarity, and for just tonight, in his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the light fluff, if you would like to come hang out you can join my discord server at https://discord.gg/3bP9mYbhje


End file.
